1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a memory circuit and an amplifier circuit
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a driving method or manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a volatile memory capable of high-speed writing and reading of data, which is widely used for various memory devices. Cost reduction is desired for an increase in the capacity of a DRAM and research and development have been actively performed on the increase in the capacity of the DRAM by changing the layout of a memory cell, miniaturizing an element included in the memory cell, and the like.
In a general DRAM, a memory cell is connected to a sense amplifier. A minute difference in voltage that is generated when a charge held in the memory cell is discharged to a bit line is amplified by the sense amplifier, whereby data stored in the memory cell can be read out.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which the area of a sense amplifier region is reduced for a reduction in the area of a chip in a structure where the sense amplifier region is provided between a plurality of memory cell array regions.